Naruto and Sasuke's Understanding (NOT NARUSASU)
by InsertWeabooNameHere
Summary: "I don't really know how I do it.. I am just glad I do"


"How do you do it?"

Naruto, being lost in thought, blinked and turned to face Sakura who was next to him.

"I... Uh... Huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "How do you do it?"

Naruto blinked, "How do I do what?"

Sakura groaned, "You weren't listening were you? Seriously Naruto! You have to listen when someone's talking!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I... Was thinking..."

Sakura opened her mouth in mock horror, "Naruto! Thinking is bad for you! You could hurt yourself! And maybe even-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes again and leaned back on the tree, "I'm talking about Sasuke-kun." Naruto scowled, when wasn't the pink haired kunoichi thinking about the Uchiha?

She was still completely and utterly in love with Sasuke Uchiha, it was almost painful to watch. The only time she talked to Naruto was because Sasuke was talking to him, or it was about Sasuke.

"What about the teme?" Naruto frowned.

Sakura shook her head, "It's like you understand what he's thinking about all the time! He doesn't even say anything or make any gestures, and you just answer him like 'Sasuke, shut up, I'm not a dobe!' It's really weird!"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know." He saw in her eyes that she was curious, and practically begging.

Sasuke and Naruto always had that sort of understanding between themselves, although no one knew, and it was silent between them, they knew it. Sasuke didn't want the village to know that he cared, and Naruto didn't want the village to know that he cared about Sasuke caring.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?!" Sakura fumed.

Naruto raised his hands in defence, "It's- It's hard to explain! It's like... Body language, you can understand it if he's angry or unhappy or something. But sometimes it has different meanings, like if he wanted to make sure he doesn't laugh, or is irritated."

Sakura scowled, "That doesn't tell me anything."

Naruto sighed, then from the corner of his eye he spotted the said Uchiha, he pointed to Sasuke. "There, tell me, what do you think he's thinking or feeling?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Bored, I mean, he doesn't looked different from usual right?"

Naruto shook his head, "Wrong."

Sakura blinked, "Wait, what?"

Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke, "His eyes are in the direction of the ground, meaning he's thinking intently about something, and his hands are in his pockets, and I can tell that he's irritated about something. Oh yeah, he's treading around a bit forcefully, so he's a bit tired, and his fingers are a bit dark, so he's annoyed about not getting one of his fire Justus done perfectly." Naruto nodded to himself. "And to what he's thinking... I can just tell he's thinking 'how the hell can I not perfect it! I've been practicing all night.'"

Sakura stared at Naruto. "H-How can you tell from just that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I mean, his eyes..."

She blinked and then her lips curled up into a grin. "Aww, that sounds so cheesy and romantic, his eyes. You noticed his eyes."

Naruto blinked and was about to talk back when he got interrupted.

"Noticed what?" A voice came from behind them.

Sakura and Naruto turned around and faced Kakashi, their sensei. The scarecrow-like man was standing with one hand in his pocket, and the other hand holding the Icha Icha Paradise book. Sakura huffed but held in a scream directed to her sensei, while Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to Sakura.

"We were talking about how Naruto can tell what Sasuke-kun is thinking." Sakura supplied after Naruto didn't answer.

"Ah." Kakashi nodded, "I find it curious a bit as well. How are you able to tell, Naruto?"

Naruto felt a twitch of irritation come over him. What was he? An outlandish experiment? "It's not difficult." He grumbled and crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does matter!" Sakura clenched her hands into tight fists. "How can you tell, but I can't?"

Kakashi patted the girl on the shoulder twice, "Maa maa, he's right, it doesn't matter much."

Kakashi then gave Naruto an expression with one of his eyes to go somewhere else so Sakura wouldn't hit him; Naruto conceded and walked away.

With his hands in his pockets, the young blonde walked over to the source of the tension: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and gave a wild grin, raising a hand in greeting like he saw Kakashi do so many times.

Sasuke snapped his head to the side and glared at him. Not saying a word.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Just because you messed up that fire jutsu, doesn't mean that you have to be all moody, Sakura-chan is getting apprehensive."

Sasuke scoffed, "You know what apprehensive means? What a surprise."

Naruto clenched his teeth and fists, but instead of shouting he snarled. "And you know how to talk? What a surprise." He snapped back.

Sasuke stared for a second and then nodded, "Yes I do, but my voice is just a bit hoarse from practicing the jutsu the whole night."

He seemed to approve of the comeback, which made Naruto laugh slightly, amusing him.

Naruto wasn't loud and obnoxious all of the time, he just did it to gain attention from his peers, even if it meant him getting into trouble.

But after becoming an official ninja and having a shouting contest with Sasuke about how much they disliked each other after the bell test, Sasuke yelled that 'you will be a crap ninja with your tactless self! How did you even become a ninja?!'

While he didn't agree with the notion that he doesn't have what it takes to become a ninja, he slightly agreed after he calmed down that being a ninja needed stealth, something that he didn't have. So, he did actually try. Sometimes.

'And on that note, wear something other than orange! You need to camouflage, and what kind of tree is orange? You usuratonkachi!'

It made sense, he begrudgingly agreed.

'Ramen has too much sodium in it! You have to have a balanced diet to be able to function you dolt!'

Naruto disagreed. Maybe it was something to do with the Kyuubi, but he always had a functioning body, regardless of his high sodium intake.

However, he would never leave his true loves; orange and ramen.

Naruto realised that Sasuke was staring at him and snapped out of the trance-like state he was in.

"... You look like an idiot staring off into space like that, what are you doing? Thinking?" Sasuke said in monotone. Naruto looked at him and could realise what Sasuke was thinking mentally. 'That could hurt a brainless-moron like you.'

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm not brainless."

Sasuke smirked slightly. 'Yes you are.'

"No I'm not!" Naruto said with his hands crossed. "Shut up!"

Sasuke pursed his lips and slowly turned away. 'What an idioooot.'

"Teme!"

'Baka.'

"Y-You motherfu-!"

"Naruto."

Kakashi made Naruto turned sharply and almost stumble as Sakura and Kakashi were staring at him in confusion.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Sakura almost laughed at the blonde.

Kakashi nodded, "I am sort of concerned for your well-being."

Naruto groaned and pulled on his hair, "I'm not crazy! And I wasn't talking to myself!"

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and rested his hand on the younger's shoulders. "Naruto. Just because Sasuke is standing here, doesn't mean he's replying to you. He's staring at you because you're talking to yourself. Like a lunatic."

Sasuke scoffed, "Wow baka, now even our team thinks you're crazy."

Running a hand down his own face, Naruto groaned again. "Sasuke, tell them we were having a conversation!"

"Didn't look like a conversation to me. A conversation requires another person talking back." Sakura nodded slowly to Naruto, like he was a child.

Naruto felt like falling into a ditch and staying there for the rest of his life. His female teammate and Sensei just didn't understand Sasuke the way he did. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not but he was currently cursing himself for walking up to the raven-haired Uchiha in the first place.

"We were talking."

Naruto looked up at the person talking; Sasuke. Feeling sort of shocked that he was sticking up for him, he looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?" Kakashi asked. "Is this the so-called Naruto being able to understand Sasuke by his body language?"

Sasuke paused and flicked his gaze to Naruto, and then back at Kakashi. He pursed his lips, "Something like that, yes."

Kakashi gave an incredulous look and then sighed, "Right." He exhaled, "Come along then, Sakura."

Sakura stiffened and almost glared at Kakashi. "Why? Why can't I stay with these two?" She questioned, not wanting Naruto to get any closer to Sasuke. (Scared of what they might do..)

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Because we are going to work on your chakra reserves, these two are working on something else."

Sakura bit her lip in annoyance but agreed and reluctantly bowed her head and followed Kakashi away from Sasuke and Naruto.

The two male Genin stood in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Naruto cleared his throat to break the tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Soo..." He started uncomfortably.

"So." Sasuke replied simply.

Naruto turned to face the blank faced Uchiha, unconsciously trying to decipher what the slightly tilted head and narrowed eyes which were staring at him, meant.

Naruto straightened his back and rubbed his hands together nervously. "What?" He asked.

Sasuke just continued staring at him. "How?"

Exhaling slowly, the blonde Jinchuuriki raised a corner of his mouth for a split second and then rested his lips in a puzzled expression. Dropping his hands to his sides he quietly gazed at the pale boy.

'How?'

'How can you tell what I'm thinking?'

'How can you understand me?'

For as long as he could remember, he could just tell if Sasuke was in a basic mood; annoyed, peaceful, thoughtful. He didn't really think that he had seen a 'happy' mood before, but 'tranquil' was the closest he had seen. This was after the Wave Mission, they were walking back to Konoha and Naruto noticed a small smile playing upon the Uchiha's lips.

He didn't really know either. Why, or how he could tell that Sasuke was thinking. He wasn't a genius in body language or emotion-reading, like the Yamanaka Clan was, or a psychologist or interrogator.

He couldn't tell the emotions of all other people. It was weird. It was like he could only read Sasuke, and Sasuke could only be read by him.

He honestly didn't know.

And to be honest, he didn't really care.

Just being able to read the other boy, he was satisfied with that. Sasuke didn't have to talk much, he didn't even have to look at Naruto, but he knew what he was thinking and how he was feeling.

To Sasuke, that was something important. Because no one could understand him like Naruto could.

To Naruto, it was something precious. Because Sasuke was one of his precious people. Who he wouldn't lose.

Naruto realised that he had let too much time pass and they were just staring silently at each other. Which to anyone else was something awkward or uncomfortable, but to them, it was a peaceful silence. No one had to talk, it just wasn't necessary.

However, Naruto decided to grace the Uchiha with an answer.

His lips raised and he gave the most blindingly beautiful smile that Sasuke had ever seen.

"I don't know." Naruto replied with a happy shrug.

Sasuke tilted his head at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto's lips curled upwards again and he chuckled, pulling up a hand to scratch the back of his head, sheepishly. "I'm just glad I can."

 **No I DO NOT, I repeat DO** _ **NOT**_ **ship NaruSasu, I am NaruSaku, maybe every now and then I will have another ship, but NaruSaku is what you will find. No gay ships because those are gay. (I never knew that!)**


End file.
